Midnight Rendezvous
by Megantron
Summary: Elliot can be such a dingleberry sometimes.


It was 12:00 a.m., and Elliot was feeling incredibly stupid.

To be honest, he wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for a conversation he and the princess had earlier that day.

Elliot never considered himself an idiot enough to attempt to fool royal guards, much less give it a go like a thief in the middle of the night. But, by god, he was human and therefore had cracks in his armour - most of which becoming incredibly easy to breach when aforementioned princess purred a suggestion of a risqué late-night visit in exchange for a vague, yet undoubtedly gracious reward.

And just like that, he crumbled into pieces. And that's how he ended up here; that is, behind a bush in the palace garden. Not very dignified, but who was he to turn down an invitation from the princess?

Elliot watched as a royal guard made another round of stiff marching around the same 10 metre perimeter. There were about 9 more in the garden alone, and success in his little covert operation meant that Elliot had to be quick and precise with his timing. After about 5 minutes of watching, Elliot figured that now - with the guard closest to him having his back turned and being a safe 5 metres away - was the most opportune of moments to scurry over to the castle wall, underneath a tree where he would be concealed.

Taking in quick breath to calm himself, Elliot rose to his feet and nimbly sprinted toward the wall. When he was just a couple of feet away, his foot scuffed against the dirt just loud enough for the guard to hear. Elliot felt his body go numb in the lurching fear, but didn't pause for a moment before he flatly pressed against the wall, holding his breath and darting his frantic eyes toward the large guard.

The guard first looked over his shoulder before narrowing his eyes and gripping his rifle defensively. He turned around completely and scanned with challenging eyes the path behind him as well as the foliage.

'This is it,' Elliot thought. 'This is how I'm going to die. In the palace garden at the hands of a guard, all because I can't say no to some female attention.'

He shut his eyes firmly, certain that he was going to be caught.

But after a few moments, he heard a light 'Hm', followed by the curt scuffing of dirt as the guard continued his march, away from Elliot.

Elliot slumped against the wall, his eyes looking up to the sky to thank Avo for sparring his life for at least one more night.

After having a brief moment to collect himself, Elliot leaned forward to get a glance of his destination, and allowed himself, for the first time during this crazy escapade, a smile. The princess' balcony. Only a few more metres away. He was going to make it.

Permitting himself to lean forward just the slightest bit more, Elliot checked to see if his path was free and he was able to make a run for it. The time was right and the path was clear, so he wasted not another second, and bolted toward the balcony. Oh, he could just laugh! He was so terrified earlier, but what for? He got past these slow-minded sods without any trouble, and now he was going to see inside the princess' bedroom for the first time!

Elliot stopped short of his sprint to stand underneath the 30 foot high balcony. He backed up a couple paces to get a better view above and see that the doors were open.

Elliot searched the ground before he found a good-sized pebble for throwing. Gearing his arm back, he chucked it only to have it hit one of the farther windows of the room. Ah, well, his aim had always been rubbish. But what was important was getting the princess' attention, and he was pleased to hear the soft 'tak' that was sure to let her know that he was eager and waiting.

Still, for further confirmation for her sake…

"Princess…" Elliot started in a loud whisper, grinning mischievously to himself. "I came like I promised, my love. Now, please, let me up so that I can make you feel like you've never felt before. I promise, I'll be nothing but a gentleman~"

Elliot never was one for dirty talk, but all this sneaking around - successful sneaking, what's more - had him feeling particularly rebellious.

Some worry had begun to seep into his stomach as he waited for several beats for his sweet to make her graceful presence known. But, sure enough, he had heard light footsteps coming out from the bedroom and on to the balcony.

Elliot backed up another pace so that he could see the moonlight on his darling's porcelain face.

But then Elliot froze, and felt his body go numb in a similar, yet much more dreadful fashion than earlier, because what he saw was not that.

Instead, standing in front of the balcony railing with slightly mussed hair and pyjama top and bottoms, was a particularly pissed-looking Logan.

Elliot thought he might actually pee himself.

Looking at him without a look that held so much contempt and annoyance that Elliot was surprised he wasn't sliced in half by the glance itself, Logan spoke sharply but with an annoyed drawl.

"What are you doing here?"

It was a simple question. What was he doing here? Elliot tried to speak for himself - to defend himself - but all he could manage was: "I-uh-Logan - I didn't…"

Logan's expression turned from one of seething anger, to - well, one of more seething anger, but also disgust.

"I think it is safe to assume that it was not me who you wanted to 'speak' with at this ungodly hour, yes?"

"No, I-"

"I certainly hope you can explain yourself." Logan's voice became icy. "You may run and play with my sister; I've exhausted my patience with allowing that much. You woke me from my sleep. Now, this may surprise you, but I don't happen to receive many hours of sleep, and thus, I hold those I do get very dearly to me. So, while you promise to be a gentleman, I can assure you that I most certainly will not."

Elliot might just cry.

Logan spoke loudly, with a volume only capable of a king so that he could be heard by all soldiers in the garden but still not sound as if he was shouting. "Also, it seems evident that I must make further security measures."

And then the guards came running.

"An intruder!"

"A vandal has breached the castle garden!"

Logan rolled his eyes at the guards.

Elliot was now surrounded, a guard each holding an arm to restrain him. Just before he was dragged out of the garden, and then far from the castle grounds, Elliot looked up to a balcony a little farther away to see the princess standing in her nightgown, mouth agape in course. It was the balcony with the blue stained glass windows.

'What happened?' she mouthed.

Elliot mouthed nothing back. He allowed the guards to drag him away, and could only imagine the lecture he and the princess were going to get… when he was able to get back into the castle.

So close. _So bloody close._

It was 12:08 a.m., and Elliot was feeling incredibly stupid, because he was an incredible idiot.


End file.
